Quelques faits sur le monde de Harry Potter
by kikoohello
Summary: Quelques faits dont il n'est pas discuté dans les livres. Ou comment apprendre à mieux connaître nos héros


Bonjour tous!  
>Bon je suis de retour au moins pour publier cette histoire. Je sais, ca fait un bon bout de temps que je ne suis pas revenue ici, mais entre mes cours, mes travaux, mes examens et tout le reste, j'ai préféré mettre en paranthèse mon écriture. Cependant je m'excuse envers toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui (peut-être) attendent de nouvelles productions de ma plume (On peut toujours rêver...).<p>

Et si maintenant on passait au sujet qui fait plaisir?  
>Voici une sorte de fiction qui n'en est pas une: en effet, avec l'accord de White Damon (une très très très bonne auteuZ allez la lire si vous ne la connaissez pas, c't'un ordre!) je vous présente une sorte de pot pourri avec plein de petites idées (étiquettes) sur le monde de HP.<p>

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES IDEES QUE VOUS VOUDRIEZ VOIR ICI VOUS POUVEZ ME PROPOSER: DU GENRE COUPLE/PERSONNAGE IMPLIQUE(S) BASE DE L'ETIQUETTE ETC... ET J'ESSAIERAIS DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DIGNE DE VOUS, LECTEURS :D**

**Couples:** Beaucoup (HPDM; RLSB; RLSR; etc...) **ATTENTION JE VOUS PREVIENS GRANDE PROBABILITE, QUE DIS-JE? EXISTENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS DONC HOMOPHOBES ZOU! LAISSEZ LA PLACE A CEUX QUE CA INTERESSENT... (Pour l'instant pas de slash ni lemon...)**

**Disclamer: **JK Rowling comme d'hab'. Malgré le fait que je campe en permanence devant chez elle, elle ne veut toujours pas me passer au moins Draco... mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je n'abandonnerai JAMAIIIIIIISSSS Mwahahahahaha...

Pour les éventuelles fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, si il y en a qui vous choque dites les moi et je les corrigerai illico presto (je n'ai pas de bêta, donc je relis moi-même plusieurs fois pour chasser ces coquilles monstrueuses que je pourrais laisser...)

* * *

><p>1) Petit, Draco n'était pas aussi renfermé que durant sa scolarité. Il aimait s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère pendant qu'elle lui racontait des histoires. A ce moment-là, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux quand il s'imaginait être le Prince Charmant et le sauveur de sa mère adorée.<p>

2) Les étoiles de ses yeux s'éteignirent à ses sept ans, quand son père l'obligea à torturer à mort et sans baguette l'elfe avec qui il jouait dès que son père n'était plus à la maison. La raison ? Il avait eu l'outrecuidance de renverser le café du matin de Lucius.

3) Harry avait vécu si longtemps dans son placard que lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard et qu'il s'installa dans son dortoir, il n'en cru pas sa chance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer ses nuits à faire des cauchemars à répétition, l'acteur principal de ces horribles rêves étant Vous-Savez-Qui.

4) Ces cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'il se glissait dans les draps de pure soie de sa Némésis pour se blottir dans ses bras musclés et pâles.

5) Personne n'en fut jamais au courant, sauf Hermione et Dumbledore, la première sachant de toute manière toujours tout à propos de son petit frère de cœur et le deuxième surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de son protégé.

6) La plus grande peur de Dumbledore est de manquer de bonbons au citron. La plus grande crainte de Minerva et de devoir l'amener chez le dentiste : la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû l'amener chez le médicomage, elle avait dû lui retirer tous ses paquets de douceurs et lui promettre de les lui rendre uniquement à la condition qu'il accepte de voir un médecin.  
>Après de nombreux pourparlers, elle put obtenir de lui que le dentiste vienne à Poudlard pour ausculter sa pauvre dent cariée contre des centaines de paquets de Chocogrenouilles, de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et autres confiseries.<p>

7) Honeyduck se frotta les mains durant de longues heures après le passage de Minerva. Il dut d'ailleurs commander de toute urgence afin de refaire ses stocks.

8) Les paquets rendus furent tous vides dès le lendemain. « C'était pour me remettre de mes émotions » fut l'excuse que donna Dumbledore à son amie. Severus, lui, resta choqué pendant de longues journées, après avoir vu son Directeur vider un paquet de Fizwizbiz en cinq secondes chrono –« le paquet de mille pièces… engloutit…un trou noir, je vous le dis… »- et ne put s'en remettre qu'avec l'aide d'une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la Tête de Sanglier.

9) Hagrid adore depuis tout petit les animaux bizarres et faisant peur à toute personne normalement constituée. Cependant, Crockdur n'en fait pas partie. C'est pourtant le seul animal qu'il ait gardé aussi longtemps. Et le seul qui combattit à ses côtés lors de la Bataille Finale.

10) Narcissa avait toujours voulu une fille. Lucius n'en voulait pas. Il lui fallait un héritier, un Malfoy pur et dur. Alors lorsque sa femme accoucha d'une jolie enfant, il paya le médicomage pour la tuer et dire à Narcissa que le bébé n'avait pas survécu.

11) Narcissa ne fut pas dupe et ne l'oublia jamais. Ce fut certainement une des choses qui la poussa à refuser de suivre son mari dans sa mégalomanie et son fanatisme voldemorien.

12) Pour pallier à l'absence de cette fille qu'elle avait aimée avant même sa naissance et au-delà de sa mort, elle habillait Draco avec de belles robes de mousseline dès que Lucius était en voyage d'affaire. Elle et son fils jouaient ensemble à la dînette. Elle lui apprit à coudre. Elle le traita non seulement comme sa fille, mais aussi comme son fils, l'aimant et l'adorant au-delà de toute propension.

13) Draco adora cette époque, et même à présent, il la regrette. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais à quiconque.

14) Pansy a toujours été amoureuse de Draco. Elle l'aime plus que tout. Même plus que sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle se jeta sans hésiter devant la baguette du Lord lorsque celui-ci voulu le torturer pour sa trahison.

15) Draco ne le montra pas, mais sa mort le toucha énormément. Il se permit de pleurer cette amie qu'il avait perdue pour toujours que lorsqu'il fut seul –un Malfoy n'est jamais touché par quoi que ce soit-. Après tout, même s'il ne l'aimait pas de la manière qu'elle aurait voulue –méritée- il la considérait comme sa petite sœur chérie.

16) Pattenrond se souviendra toute sa vie de la première fois qu'il rencontra Miss Teigne. En fait, depuis ce jour maudit, elle n'eut de cesse d'essayer de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et il eut beau miauler sa réprobation et refuser ses avances, elle n'arrêta pas de le harceler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit avec une chatte de Près-au-Lard, bien plus belle qu'elle.

17) Pour se remonter le moral, elle se lança à corps perdu dans la surveillance de ces horribles petits morveux d'élèves. Depuis le jour où son cœur fut brisé, le nombre d'élèves pris sur le fait et de punitions données par le concierge, dirigé dans les bons lieux aux bons moments par sa chatte adorée, augmenta considérablement, au grand damne des jeunes habitants du château.

18) La fierté de Voldemort est de ne plus être sujet à ce qui définit l'humanité. Il n'est plus « faible » ni « mortel ». Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarde derrière lui et se rend compte qu'il est et restera seul jusqu'à la fin, il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir un léger pincement à ce qui lui sert de cœur.

19) Personne n'ignore que Poudlard a été fondé par quatre grandes figures du monde magique. L'organisation de cet établissement fut longue et très (très, très) laborieuse. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les difficultés ne venaient pas de la mise en place de la structure d'enseignement, ni de la construction magique du château, ou encore du choix des premiers professeurs. Non, les difficultés vinrent d'ailleurs. Les disputes de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard auraient pu pousser les deux autres co-fondatrices à l'abandon mais pourtant elles ne le firent jamais.

20) Personne n'en comprit la raison. Pourtant, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les regards de braise que lançait Godric à son confrère et les très légers rougissements de ce dernier lorsque son ennemi de toujours sortait de la douche après une journée harassante de travaux de construction.

21) Il est étonnant que Serpentard, legilimens surdoué et montrant un intérêt excessif pour les secrets compromettants (surtout en ce qui concernait ce satané lion), n'ait jamais remarqué les sentiments que lui portait le fondateur de Gryffondor.

22) Il eut beau crier sur tous les toits son immense soulagement de savoir que cet enfoiré de Lion rouge ait enfin clamsé, il ne put empêcher une unique larme salée de couler lors de son enterrement et un étrange pincement au niveau de sa poitrine, larme qu'il essuya bien vite et pincement qu'il s'empressa d'oublier avant d'aller vider un verre en l'honneur de sa supériorité –lui avait survécu alors que cet incapable était parti pour la savane qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

23) Lorsque Dumbledore partit de Poudlard pour éviter de se faire emprisonner par Cornelius, il ne fit pas vraiment ce qu'on imagina de lui. Il n'alla pas dans une bibliothèque reculée, comme celle de Salem, faire des recherches, il ne partit pas dans un autre pays pour aller demander assistance à ses habitants. Il prit un paquet de sorbet au citron et son maillot de bain et partit loin, sur une petite île déserte. Parce qu'au fond et même si c'était atrocement égoïste de sa part, il savait que jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de partir en vacances. Parce qu'il avait vu sa mort avant même que quiconque ne l'ait prévue. Il savait que sa longue vie allait prendre fin, là, dans la tour de cette école qu'il aimait plus que tout, par la main de l'homme à qui il avait fait confiance, devant l'élève qu'il devait protéger. Il savait qu'il finirait ainsi, vieux, affaibli, et triste de ne pas avoir pu sauver plus de personnes. Il l'avait vu, et égoïstement, il voulait profiter de sa vie une dernière fois, même avec ce profond sentiment de culpabilité.

24) Le plus beau cadeau que Sirius ait jamais reçu ne fut pas le balai haut de gamme et hors de prix que son frère lui offrit pour ses 18 ans, ni les magnifiques robes de soirées de sa mère, ni la canne en argent sertie de rubis et d'émeraude de son père. Le plus cadeau qu'il reçut, celui qui resta pour lui le meilleur, le seul réellement valable, ce fut la bise qu'il reçut de Remus et James. Parce que ce fut le seul qui fut réellement donné avec des sentiments réels.

25) Remus Lupin naquit une nuit de lune rousse, le 10 mars 1960 pour être précis. Personne ne fut mis au courant à Poudlard, mais il ne fut pas le seul à voir le jour à ce moment-ci. En effet, il a un frère jumeau, que ses parents avaient appelé Romulus.

26) Lorsque son frère mourut sous les dents de Fenrir Greyback, il se demanda sérieusement pourquoi lui avait survécu. Il hésita même à se donner la mort, car pour lui il était totalement impossible de vivre sans son bien-aimé frère. Pourtant il continua à survivre. Pour Romulus d'abord, mais ensuite pour Sirius, James et Peter, et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus de ce monde il le fit pour Harry. Parce que même s'il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir un loup-garou, toutes ces personnes faisaient partie de sa meute, et il se devait de les protéger.

27) Dumbledore l'avait toujours dit à Harry, l'amitié et l'amour sont deux sources de pouvoirs inépuisables et très puissantes. Pourtant ce n'est pas un pouvoir magique que ces émotions nous transmettent. En réalité, toute personne ayant de tels sentiments à l'égard d'une autre personne fera tout pour la protéger.

28) La première rencontre entre Dumbledore et Fumseck eut lieu sur une île inconnue des Moldus. Une île paradisiaque, où seuls régnaient la nature et les animaux. Aucun humain n'y avait encore posé sa marque.

29) La dernière fois que ces deux vieux amis se virent, ce fut seulement quelques heures avant que Dumbledore ne tombe de la tour et ne disparaisse de la surface de la Terre à tout jamais.

30) Fumseck avait très certainement pressentit que ce n'était pas un Au-revoir mais plutôt un Adieu qu'il devait faire à Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Pour lui faire passer le message qu'il aurait tant voulu lui dire, ce dont il était incapable, ne pouvant évidemment pas parler.

31) Dumbledore avait bien compris aussi que c'était un Adieu. Et il avait aussi très bien déchiffré le message que son vieil ami lui avait envoyé. C'est pour cela qu'il lui fit un grand sourire et qu'il ne s'autorisa à reprendre un air sérieux et triste que lorsque la porte fut fermée et qu'il fut sûr que le Phénix ne pouvait plus le voir.

32) Ce qu'il y a de plus triste encore dans cet Adieu, c'est que s'en est vraiment un : après la mort, des amis normaux pourraient encore avoir l'espoir de se revoir dans l'Autre Monde. Mais pour ces deux-là, il en est tout autrement. Dumbledore est un humain, sorcier certes mais humain tout de même, il peut donc espérer aller dans l'Au-delà, mais Fumseck est un Phénix, et les Phénix sont par définition immortels.  
>C'était cette pensée qui fit le plus mal à Dumbledore lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Il ne pourrait plus jamais caresser les douces plumes de feu de son plus vieil ami…<p>

* * *

><p>Est-ce valable, faut-il que je continue ou ca ne vaut rien pour HP?<br>Donnez-moi vos opinions pour que je puisse m'améliorer (c'est la première fois que je fais une fic de ce genre...)


End file.
